Meronpan Fuyuko
Meronpan Fuyuko (メロンパン冬子) is one of the main heroines of Royalty Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Melonpan and she's infused with the Hector's Dolphin. Appearance Meronpan Meronpan is a young adult with light dark skin, and shoulder-length dark yellow hair, usually in low pigtails paired with blue eyes. She typically wears a purple T-shirt with a pair of purple and yellow pants and a pair of converse shoes, one pair purple and white, the other yellow and white. Her school uniform is a grey jacket with gold buttons and white collared hems and pocket hems over a white button-up shirt with a red tie paired with a pair of red and white plaid skirt with white frills on the bottom. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes with white stockings. Her café uniform is a dark yellow dress with a light yellow ribbon and white apron with a white bow. Her stockings are white while her shoes are dark yellow slip-ons. Mew Melonpan As Mew Melonpan, her hair and eyes turn light yellow and her hair is loose from it's pigtails. Her outfit is a light yellow mock neck leotard with a diamond cut above chest, paired with a light yellow box pleaded skirt and a pair of light yellow brisk sandals. She also has light yellow garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark yellow lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a melonpan with two dorsal fins attached to the side, is on her forehead. Personality Meronpan is always quiet as she rarely ever speaks and if she does it's surprises others around her. She barely shows any emotions towards others, especially her family since they don't get along all too well. Ever since she was a child, her parents always never paid much attention to her, which is why she is the way she is today. Abilities Weapon and Attack Meronpan's weapon is the Melonpan Fan, a giant fan that is light yellow with a dark yellow handle. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle sits on the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Melonpan Aqua Blast. Meronpan opens her giant fan, then she twirls around and then fans the giant fan, making water come up out of the ground, blasting the opponent with hot water. Etymology * Meronpan is the Japanese word for 'melonpan'. * Fuyuko is made up of two kanji. Fuyu, which means 'winter' and Ko, which translates to 'child'. * Melonpan is a type of sweet bun from Japan, that is also popular in Taiwan, China and Latin America. International Name Changes Royalty Mew Mew * English - Mabel Fields/Mew Mabel * Italian - Melone Fuyuko/Mew Melone * Cantonese - TBA * Korean - Melonpan Seong (성판 멜론 판 Seong Melonpan)/Mew Melonpan(뮤 멜론 판 Myu Melonpan) * Thai - Melonpan H̄emạnt/Mew Melonpan * Indonesian - Meronpan Fuyuko/Mew Melonpan Royalty Mew Mew Power * Dutch - Mabel Fields/Mew Mabel * Danish - Meronpan Fuyuko/Mew Melonpan * Greek - Mabel Fields * Brazilian Portuguese - Mabel Fields * Latino Spanish - Mabel Fields/Miau Mabel * Bulgarian - Meĭbŭl Fields/Mew Meĭbŭl * Hungarian - Mabel Fields/Mew Mabel * Turkish - Mabel Fields/Mew Mabel * Albanian - Mabel Fields/Mjau Mabel Both * French - Mabel Fields * Serbian - Meĭbŭl Fields/Mjau Meĭbŭl * Hebrew - Meronpan Fuyuko/Mew Melonpan * European Portuguese - Meĭbŭl Fields/Mew Meĭbŭl (Season 1) Pão Melão Fuyuko (Season 2) * Croatian - Meĭbŭl Fields/Mew Meĭbŭl Others * Albanian - Melone Fuyuko/Mjau Meĭbŭl Trivia * The Hector's Dolphin is the best-known of the four dolphins in the genus Cephalorhynchus and, along with its subspecies Maui's dolphin, is the only cetacean endemic to New Zealand. Today, fewer than 8,000 dolphins remain. * Her Japanese voice actor also plays Temari from Naruto/Boruto. Gallery Mew_Melonpan.png|Mew Melonpan Meronpan_Fuyuko_New.png|Meronpan's School Uniform Meronpan_Fuyuko_Cafe.png|Meronpan's Café Uniform Meronpan Fuyuko Casual.png|Meronpan's Casual Clothing Hectors_Dolphin.jpg|Hector's Dolphin Meronpan.jpg|Melonpan Category:Royalty Mew Mew Category:Royalty Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Royalty Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Dolphin Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Princess Mew